happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweater Late Than Never
'Sweater Late Than Never '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Lori is seen at the park, testing her spells on some flowers, turning them into mushrooms. Mother comes by and mistakes her for a child. Lori's high-pitched voice doesn't help when she tries shooing her away. Mother pinches Lori's cheek, proving to be the final straw. Lori casts a curse as her eyes glow red. Mother's sweater tears, the first sign of the curse, so she leaves. After stitching her sweater back together, a saddened Puffy knocks on her door, because his new leather jacket has been damaged by thorns. Mother knits him a sweater to make up for it. Puffy gladly puts it on and leaves. Brushy shortly arrives to ask Mother to fix her ripped sweater, which she does. Then Random shows up for her own custom sweater. Lori is still at the park, when Pierce swipes her spellbook and taunts her as she tries jumping to reach it. Puffy arrives and Pierce decides to poke fun at his sweater. Lori's curse takes full effect with a bright flash of light. The next thing Pierce knows is that he is now printed on Puffy's sweater, to both of their horror. Puffy runs away screaming. Meanwhile, Brushy admires her sweater as she looks at her reflection in a fountain. Her sweater gets wet, then unexpectedly shrinks. Brushy tries to take it off but it is too tight. The sweater continues shrinking, squeezing Brushy more and more until her arms and head burst, leaving behind only her waist. Dolly comes upon the now tiny sweater and sees that it fits her perfectly. Back at Mother's house, Mother has made several bizarre sweaters for Random. She holds out one with a lemon on it and another with a banana. Random chooses the banana sweater. As soon as she steps outside, a circus train crashes, freeing a group of savage monkeys that sends Random running for the hills. Puffy then returns to Mother, demanding she help take the sweater off. Trying to remove it, Pierce is ripped in half along with part of the sweater, a pool of blood appears on the print. This makes Puffy cry and Mother tries consoling him. That evening, Lori happens upon the escaped monkeys, having ripped Random to shreds. She begins to feel chilly. Luckily she spots Random's sweater and puts in on for warmth. Because of the banana printed on it, the monkeys target her and she is brutally mauled during the credits. Deaths #Brushy's head and arms explode. #Pierce is ripped in half. #Random and subsequently Lori are killed brutally by monkeys (offscreen). Trivia *This episode's title, like the canon ''Letter Late Than Never, plays on the saying "better late than never". Brushy dies in an identical manner Giggles did in that episode. *Lori's screams are heard over the credits, much like Lumpy in Pet Peeve. *Stacy, Raymond, Nutty, Flaky and Splendid were originally planned to appear. Their scene was cut because of writing complications. Gallery Sweaterlate2.png|Brushy's sweater shrinking sweaterlate3.png|Who wouldn't want a pink Pierce sweater? Category:Season 95 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes